filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome! Hi Devilmanozzy -- we are excited to have Filmation Ghostbusters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Filmation Ghostbusters Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Merlin Fair enough, though the truth is there's probably no answer to the relationship between the two Merlins. I doubt Filmation gave any thought to that kind of continuity between the two shows. Gladrius 20:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Spotllight Request Hi. Filmation Ghostbusters looks like it is in good shape and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Conversation with Number 73 Hello Devilmanozzy, Thank you for your welcome message. I'm not on the True Ghostbusters Forum. But I've recently become a bit obsessed with Filmation cartoons once more, just like I was in the 80s. I began working on the BraveStarr wiki (which needs a lot of work). But I moved over to this one to get myself a bit more familiar with building wiki pages. And also because I like the Ghostbusters cartoon of course, haha! I can make my own screencaps of the cartoon series, but I noticed the aspect ratio is a bit different than the ones already on here. I've been going through the episodes in DVD order, and am trying to fill in a list of appearances on all the episode pages as well as each character page as I go along. Maybe I should mention that these lists are a work in progress on the character pages until I get to episode 65? What do you think? Also I really like that you used the reward system on this wiki. Maybe you could personalize some of the badges like they do on the Tardis Wiki? Number73 (talk) 12:54, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Number73Number73 (talk) 12:54, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, that would be wonderful, to have more speficic GB badges. Looking forward to them. I also have another question: does the copyright notice need to be posted on every page or just specific ones? Number73 (talk) 21:03, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Number73Number73 (talk) 21:03, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::The copyright tag can be removed. That was put in place before Wikia started noting copyrights themselves. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:12, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Devilmanozzy, thank you very much for upgrading me to administrator. I feel very honored. I don't understand whay you mean by protecting a page, though. Is there a link or something that lists exactly what an administrator can and cannot do? Thanks again, HB. Thanks for the links, Devilmanozzy. Very handy.